RosAlice chat!
by TwilightBabeh09
Summary: me and my friend pretending to be rosalie and alice, on msn, very comical and gets updated a lot, well the first chapter did well and if u like it, there will be more nearly everyday : we might try do other msn's for the boys if we can :
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*of course_

_*now emmett..._

_*yum_

_*omg i look gorgeous in ths picture_

_*mylegs!_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... (finding jazzy) says:

_***hahah**_

_***=]**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*=]_

Ruth (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***ooo**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*do you know where em is?_

Ruth (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***no him and jasper ran away**_

_***1 moment**_

_***i see them**_

_***NOOOO**_

_***they cant**_

_***no**_

_***no**_

_***no**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*what! what!?_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***jasper, EMMETT**_

_***GET HERE NOW**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*EMMETT BABY!_

Ruth (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***they've burnt all our clothes**_

_***we need to go shopping**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*WHAT!_

_*EMMETT!_

_*NO sex for a WEEK_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***keep your personal life out of this**_

_**btw, im making our convo a fanfic story**_

_***XD**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*oops_

_*u cant_

*

* To record a Voice Clip, hold down the button or press F2 while speaking. Release the button to send your message.

*

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***i am**_

_***:)**_

_**lol**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*not show the world_

_*no!_

_*i wont let you_

_*CARLISLE!_

_*ESME!_

_ELL ALICE OFF! SHE CANT DO THIS!_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***too late**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*grrrr_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***we have to**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*and yes i was growling_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***show the world who we are**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*no_

_*no_

_*non_

_*no_

_*no_

_*no_

_*EMMETT_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***everyone knows what we are**_

_***we have a movie on us**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*YOU CANT THINK THIS IS SAFE_

_*do i look pretty?_

_*i better look pretty_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***if we have movies, we**_

_***may have books**_

_***t-shirts bags**_

_***with us on it**_

_***think about it**_

_***dream about it**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*well they are lucky if they have me there arent they?_

_*i mean i am beautiful_

_*and gorgeous_

_*and pretty_

_*and stylish_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***rose stop been**_

_***UGH**_

_***jasper**_

_***i need you**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*what?_

_what? your just jealous_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***jelous of a pig**_

_***edward was right**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*huh_

_*i would cry_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***exactly**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*thats so mean!_

_*jasper_

_y are you making me s-sad?_

_*i want to cry_

_its not fair!_

_*thats so awful_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***this is the best fanfic story so far!**_

_***its your fault**_

_***you shouldnt be so big headed**_

_***and now the world will see**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*i cant help it_

_jasper_

_*stop making me_

_*upset_

_*its so sad..._

_*JASPER!_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***jasper hun stop**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*its so so sad i cant believe i did that_

_*JASPER!_

_*ALICE TELL HIM!_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***i have,**_

_***tah tah i have to go**_

_***bella needs new clothes**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*alice_

_*get me some_

Alice (K) DOM, yhur My Best Friend 3 :) [c=11... says:

_***will her and edward ever learn**_

_***tearing their clothes off**_

_***i will rose**_

_***bye bye!**_

I hope you enjoyed our first chapter, of Alice and rosale chat!!

I play alice

And a-certain-gold-eyed-someone plays Rosalie, we will try update as soon as we can J

please read her stories she is fabulous, and pleaseeee do it, dedicated to the cullens and to Jen, we cant remember her fanfic but when we do we shall put it in :) oh and tomorrow the next chapter will be up, but we'll start it normally XD enjoy, review xx

REVIEW NOW OR EMMETT AND JASPER WILL EAT YOU :P


	2. NO JASPER NOT THE KITTY

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***hey hunni**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*so tell me everything_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***well jasper took me to italy **_

_***thats why were not at home**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*heyya_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***what if i run into the volturi**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*o_

_*i wondered why_

_*emmett wanted to remach jasper hes still upset he lost_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***they shouldnt fight**_

_****shakes her head***_

_**rose? did emmett distract u again**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*so_

_*yes_

_*soz bout that_

_*u caught me out_

_*computer locked_

_*i should know better 2 lie 2 u_

_*:P_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***yup, lets go shopping, i mean the clothes we bought yesterday are out of date today!! get emmett to come with you to italy so there is someone for jazzy**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*ok_

_*but we might have 2 take a detour_

_*u know what hes like wen hes in a mood_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***yes, and we have to stay away from volterra, remeber what happened last time with edward and bella?**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*urgh_

_*yes course i remember_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***at least bella's one of us now**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*yer_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***i would of done it on the way to volterra**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*nessies is sweet_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***but i wouldn't of been able to stop**_

_***yes she is**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*lol_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***where are we meant to hunt in italy**_

_***you know it makes jasper nervous around humans**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*i dunno_

_*we could eat cauis_

_*im sure nobody would care_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***good idea**_

_***i prefer aro**_

_***his wife is dead**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*im having my hair cut today_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***rose no!**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*what?!_

_i am _

_*in rl_

_*aswell_

_*ha_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***how short**_

_***dont say short short**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*i dunno_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***oh god**_

_***i**_

_***no**_

_***NO NO**_

_***NO**_

_***JASPER**_

_***NOT THE KITTEN**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*what?!_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***jasper must of been desperate**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*omg_

_*nessie will kill you_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***he ate a kitty**_

_***:(**_

_***she will kill jasper**_

_***not me**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*u let him_

_*u could have seen_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***i did, i just didnt think he would**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*theres a lol_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***i tried distracting him**_

_***by gazing in his eyes**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*huh_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***hah**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*and that was a snort_

_*by the way_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***why jasper, why**_

_***some poor human**_

_***without a kitty**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*alice_

_*we are vampires_

_*go n buy the human another cat_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***i could but jasoer would eat it**_

_***jasper***_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*u dont know that_

_*u culd take him someplace else_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***never ever say that again**_

_***that i dont know that**_

_***i saw it**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*lol_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***but good idea, ill try bring him home**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*yes u do tht_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***then him and emmett can have a rematch**_

_***sigh**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*y r u sighing? emmett is going to win_

_*i will bet on it_

_*o_

_*then again_

_*maybe not_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***love me hate me, you cant see what i see, coz of the humans want to be me**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*sure_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***everyone wants to be physic**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*boo boo stewart is so fit_

_*dont ya think? n im saying as paula not rose x_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***still going in our story**_

_***all the blips**_

_***what about emmie**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*o_

_everyone will know i fancy him lol_

_*did u get ny reviews?_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***yes :)**_

_***ty rose**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*eep_

_*he has twitter_

_*how many?_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***bye darling i have to go, fan fic is calling to upload a 6 page piece**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*wow_

_*how many reviews did u get?_

Alice(K) Hmmmmm Holiday says:

_***well**_

_***7**_

_***idk**_

_***lol**_

Rosalie (L)hotter then you since 1933 says:

_*lol_

_*cyah then_

_*xxx_

_yes i know this one is shorter than the last one, but only by a bit, i would like to dedicate this chapter to Maggiekb_

_she is an amazing writer, and always reviewed on my last stories which i ended up deleting, she has been loyal and i just want to say thank you,_

_i would also like to say thank you to all who have reviewed or those who will review, as i enjoy reading them as they make my day, thank you all very much_

_READ AND REVIEW MYYY LOVELIES :)_

_ALICE & ROSALIE ROCKKKK XXXX_


End file.
